Procrastination
by Michael Longden
Summary: Coldplay's Violet Hill songfic. Michael Longden, OC / Jeremy Evans.


(...)

_**Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow  
White snow  
Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze  
Down below**  
_

Michael não sabia ao certo se o silêncio o incomodava ou o ajudava a relaxar; por muitas vezes viu-se distraído pelo barulho produzido pelas xícaras sendo enchidas perto de si, ou da louça repousando, depois de goles sonoros, que costumavam cessar pouco tempo depois. Era difícil imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça do rapaz, mas o desconforto era gritante, aparente demais. E ele não gostava disso.

Desconfortável. _Desconfortável_ era a palavra perfeita para descrevê-lo. A claridade do ambiente, o silêncio e as pessoas que observava através da janela o faziam se sentir ainda mais ansioso. Censurava os próprios pensamentos, falhando vez ou outra e acabando por descobrir que, ao invés de se encontrar ali, preferiria estar em casa, acordando. Acordando, sem pressa, depois uma longa e bem dormida noite de sono. Tirou os olhos da xícara de chá quase vazia, como se acordasse de um sonho, sentindo o olhar do outro sobre si, levando uma das mãos até a garganta, massageando o pomo-de-adão de forma inconsciente, e observou o rapaz que se sentava do outro lado da mesa, respirando fundo ao abrir um sorriso... igualmente desconfortável, e constrangido.

- Então, como é que andam os seus...

- Não. Você não quer ir por _aí_.

_**When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low  
If you love me  
Won't you let me know?**_

Jeremy odiava aquele sorriso. Era caridoso demais, agradável demais e lhe parecia falso demais, mesmo sabendo que não era. Odiava como ele aparentava estar _morrendo, _mais magro cada vez que se encontravam, com uma aparência febril que deixava suas maçãs do rosto coradas e os olhos vermelhos, o que combinava com ar sonolento e descuidado do rapaz. E também se censurava, lembrando que gostava de tudo isso, de sua infantilidade. Mas não hoje: só ele sabia o quanto lutava contra o ímpeto de pegá-lo pelos ombros e chacoalhá-lo em procura de alguma reação _de verdade_, em busca de praticidade e clareza, que sobrava em si mesmo e faltava no outro.

Sabia que parecia ameaçador; por mais que tentasse suavizar ou amenizar a expressão, todos os olhares pareciam soturnos e acusadores, impacientes, exigentes, críticos, intimidadores, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Era algo involuntário, que não tornava a situação mais fácil, mas que atestava que era ele, ele mesmo, ridiculamente familiar aos olhos do moreno, e que iria continuar assim. Não desviou o olhar de Michael ao tomar a caneca de café em mãos, levando-a aos lábios e fazendo uma careta ao notar que já se encontrava frio, e ergueu o rosto, largando novamente o recipiente sobre a mesa, se mexendo de forma desconfortável na cadeira. Ah, ele também odiava aquele lugar.

_**Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog  
Became God  
Priests clutched onto bibles  
Hollowed out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft**_

Michael começava a se perguntar a quanto tempo se encontravam ali - uma hora, talvez? Os minutos de silêncio pareciam passar devagar demais, e a sensação de estar sendo observado fazia o rapaz se sentir sufocado; queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.

**_Bury me in honor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home unfolds  
If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_  
**

- Você não vai terminar de comer isso aí?

Os olhos do rapaz se reviraram e passaram por cada objeto próximo de si, murmurando qualquer coisa enquanto se ocupava em voltar a conversa, esquecendo-se de qualquer pensamento anterior e demorando um tempo considerável para pousar o olhar no pedaço de torta à sua direita, quase inteiro, e no garfo que repousava ao lado dele, produzindo um som irritante ao empurrá-lo na direção do outro, novamente esboçando um sorriso, mais singelo dessa vez.

- Você pode comer, se quiser.

- Não. Come isso de uma vez, vai.

Jeremy começava a se sentir impaciente, as orelhas fervendo ao observar o sorriso do outro lado da mesa aumentar; assim como não parecia ter controle sobre a expressão, as palavras escorregaram por seus lábios em um tom desnecessariamente irritado, como se estas estivessem guardadas no fundo de sua garganta há um bom tempo, e tivesse achado somente agora uma forma de libertá-las. Ele odiava como os mais simples gestos do outro transformavam suas ações em algo cômico, ao invés de simples reações mal-humoradas, do jeito que deveria ser. De certa forma, se sentia ridicularizado, exposto, e não gostava daquilo. Os olhos antes pregados em sua companhia agora admiravam um ponto qualquer entre os dois, preferindo esquecer-se da presença de outros por ali.

_**I don't want to be a soldier  
Who the captain of some sinking ship  
Would stow, far below  
So if you love me  
Why'd you let me go?**_

Michael, por sua vez, não havia simplesmente se acostumado com o mau-humor: ele gostava daquilo, achava apropriado e cabível às situações pelas quais passavam corriqueiramente. E conhecia a pessoa com a qual lidava - bem demais, chegava a pensar, vez ou outra. Ou, pelo menos, era assim antes; transparecia ao sentir o peso sobre os ombros depois da fala do outro, podendo ouvir claramente algo estalando dentro de si, flagrando-se ao notar os olhos ardendo e as maçãs do rosto ficando mais quentes, largando um suspiro baixo que acompanhava aquele sorriso um tanto perturbador que contradizia o que os olhos pareciam dizer. Era como se algo o tivesse atingido em cheio, como se as palavras ditas por Jeremy tivessem conseguido convencê-lo que fingir não ia melhorar _aquilo_ entre os dois - era um sorriso de desespero que não cabia ali.

_**I took my love down to Violet Hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still  
So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?**_

Jeremy viu-se privado de pensamentos, e antes que pudesse voltar a si e parar de formular diálogos para o saleiro e qualquer outro adorno da mesa, seu acompanhante voltava a se mexer. Era como se pudesse prever, _sentir_ aquilo vindo: o suspiro em resposta, cansado e um tanto irritado assim que observou o Longden deixou claro que ele também sabia com quem lidava e, mais que isso, que _aquilo_ não lhe agradava.

- _Aff_, o que é qu...

- Eu não consigo, Jeremy. _Não dá_.

O sorriso se amenizou ao rapaz se levantar, quebrando o contato visual não correspondido ao fazer qualquer movimento em falso em relação à mesa, produzindo um barulho duvidoso ao esbarrar nessa, com as xícaras e o garfo vibrando perigosamente, e desviou o olhar com pressa, deixando os fios de cabelo escuro caírem sobre o rosto; escondendo a face enquanto passava uma das mãos no olho esquerdo, esfregou-o demoradamente, soltando um pigarro alto enquanto voltava a encarar o loiro que ainda permanecia sentado, munido de mais um dos sorrisos duvidosos e doloridos de se observar, os olhos mais vermelhos do que nunca. Retirou do bolso do jeans uma nota amassada e atirou encima da mesa, apalpando na mão oposta o jornal que trazia consigo, dando um passo largo de costas, afastando-se da mesa. E tomou seu tempo para voltar a falar, fazendo-o com um tom descontrolado e sarcástico de fundo claramente ofendido, e mais que isso, decepcionado, cuspindo as palavras ao dar mais passos na direção oposta. – Mas foi... _ótimo_... te encontrar, _sabe_? A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes. _Com certeza_. _Certo_.

_**If you love me,  
Won't you let me know?**_

Evans sentia o sangue pulsando em suas veias de maneira perigosa e sua expressão se mantinha tão impassível quanto a de uma estátua, mas ele simplesmente não ouvia mais. Por mais que seus olhos quisessem acompanhá-lo até onde pudessem alcançá-lo e suas pernas doessem com a vontade de se levantar e seguí-lo, não cedeu aos próprios impulsos, ocupando-se em cutucar a própria nuca, gesto obviamente nervoso e feito com mais agressividade do que o necessário, e continuou a ignorá-lo.

(...)

Fazia bons minutos que ele havia ido embora, e antes que pudesse se deixar levar por mais pensamentos que afloravam, viu-se falando mais uma vez - agora, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, _incontrolável_, como qualquer uma de suas outras expressões.

- Ei, _sweetheart_, você pode me servir um pedaço dessa torta aí? É, essa mesmo. E, por favor, mais uma xícara de café, _sim_? Sem açúcar.


End file.
